


At Last

by NIKINOU



Series: Start of a New Life [2]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reception was a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

The bandleader steps up to the microphone again, just as Stan and Peggy reach the dance floor. The room is aglow with candlelight, it is breathtaking. Peggy can't help but wish her mother were here, she would love this. Tall centerpieces of white and deep red roses with thick pillar candles in the center are at every round table. The tables are draped in deep red tablecloths with soft white lace overlay. Votive candles Flicker at each the center of each plate. Peggy now notices the little heart shaped Godiva Boxes at each place setting, so adorable! She originally wanted Hershey kisses, but Don was not thrilled with the idea of Hershey anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife, please enjoy a song that Etta James has made so memorable, "At Last".

The band is huge, it looks like there are at least fifteen people assembled on the stage, two drummers, an organ player, two guitar plays, three guys with horns, a guy with a sax, and a number of singers, male and female. Don made sure that he hired the best entertainment in New York City, the former house band of the legendary Rainbow Room. A beautiful black female singer reaches the mic stand and begins...

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

Stan takes Peggy's hand and leads her into the dance. Peggy has long loved this song, and wondered if ever, at last, her love would come along. Funny how he'd been there along. Peggy is trying to just relax, and take the whole experience in, but her heart is beating fast. She is excited and elated, and above all, ecstatic. Stan's smile is ear to ear now, he is holding her so tightly, gliding her along on the dance floor.

Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...At Last

They swayed to the music, and just as it seemed the song had ended too quickly, the bandleader once again took the microphone.

"Our groom has asked us to play a special song, and has dedicated it to his bride."

The song leads in slowly...then the singer begins to sing, so softly and clearly, almost prayerfully...

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love  
To the dark and the endless skies

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command, my love

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time, my love  
And it would last 'til the end of time, my love

The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face

Peggy is surprised and overcome with emotion.  
"Stan...this is so beautiful...when did you..?"

"I want you to know, I mean every word of it, Peggy. I just didn't think Mama Katherine would approve, for a first dance...it's um, a little suggestive."

Peggy smiles..."That's ok, she's not here right now."

Once again, the bandleader speaks into the mic..."At this time, we ask that you please join our happy couple on the dance floor, as we play for you Stevie Wonder's "My Cherie Amour".

Most of the guests shuffle out to the dance floor. The mood is very romantic and festive. The next song is Sly and the Family Stone's "Dance to the Music", which gets the crowd going. Stan went over the song list what felt like a million times with the band, and they did not disappoint.

As dinner was being served, the band played Chicago's "Color My World", followed by a song written by one of Stan's favorite singers, Melanie, "Beautiful People", then the Everly Brothers' "Soul and Inspiration". Dinner was delicious, prime rib and all the accoutrements, but Peggy could hardly eat. She was busy going from table to table, greeting and chatting with guests. Don ushered her around, while his date, his daughter Sally stayed at the table and laughed with Joan and a handsome television executive friend of Don's with an easy smile and wavy, salt and pepper hair. Joan was quite happy to learn that he also came to the festivities solo. Stan was occupied first with his huge family and then with the guys from work - Ken, Harry and Michael Ginsburg. Harry was busy telling Michael that he had the perfect girl for him, one of Jennifer's cousins' friends. Michael wasn't receptive, but the guys encouraged him. Pete Campbell came over and joined his old colleagues. They all seemed genuinely happy to see him and Trudy, who looked better than ever.

Don lead Peggy over to a table which was populated by advertising Big Wigs, some of whom she recognized, others she didn't.

"Peggy, I would like to introduce you to Mary Wells Lawrence, president of Wells Rich Greene." Peggy had never met her, but knew very well who this sophisticated blonde woman was. She began her career as a copywriter in the early 1950's at McCann Erickson. She achieved great success with the Braniff Airline campaign, in which the airplane fleet received an interesting makeover, all of the planes were painted in 15 different individual colors and the flight attendants were dressed in uniforms designed by the Italian designer, Emilio Pucci. The campaign was truly the "End of the Plain Plane". Following this success, Mary founded Wells Rich Greene on April 5, 1966, and became the agency's president. She later married Braniff Airways president Harding Lawrence . By 1969 she was reported to be the highest-paid executive in advertising.

"So is this the young woman I've been hearing so much about?" Mary asked, with her hand extended toward Peggy. For Peggy, Mary Wells Lawrence was rock-star status.

"You've heard about ME?" she asked, incredulously.

"Of course she has." Don said, with almost paternal pride.

"Oh yes", Mary said. "And not only from Don. You're making a name for yourself, dear."

"I would love to be able to really sit with you, and talk. Today is.." Peggy began.

"Of course, of course. This is your big day. Enjoy it." Mary held Peggy's hand in both of hers.

"I'd also like you to meet Stan, my husband". Gee, Peggy realizes that was the first time she referred to him that way. "I would just love to know something. How do you do it all, Miss Wells?"

"Call me Mary. I just do it, I suppose. But truthfully, and I don't tell many people this - I have my priorities, career first, husband second and children third." she told Peggy, in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Oh, thank you." Peggy replied. Wow. Did she really want to push Stan and the child she was carrying to the 2 and 3 spots? Just then Stan walked up.

"Let me introduce you, Stan...this is Mary Wells Lawrence." Peggy tried to remain cool, but she was still awestruck.

"I recognized you. This is a real pleasure, for both of us." Stan's smile and easy manner immediately charmed her.

Mary told Stan "The pleasure is mine, meeting you both. You have a bright future together, you two. The word is out."

Don laughed. "Ok, Mary...how are we going to keep 'em down on the farm with that kind of talk? If you'll excuse us, I'd like the happy couple to meet some more of their guests."

"Enjoy the day, you two, it goes by so quickly!" Mary smiled.

All during the all of the introductions, handshakes and congratulations, Peggy smiled and laughed, but could not get Mary's words out of her head. Career first, husband second, children third. She didn't know if she could do that in her own life. But maybe she wouldn't have to. After all, she had something Mary didn't have. Peggy had Stan.


End file.
